Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to optical networks, and more particularly, to a multi-direction variable optical transceiver.
Description of the Related Art
The global communication traffic volume is increasing exponentially due to data heavy services, such as high performance internet protocol television (HP-IPTV) and inter data center communications. The traffic patterns are also becoming more dynamic as internet protocol (IP)-based traffic exceeded traditional voice traffic. As a result, the communication backbone network, namely the optical transport network, is facing demands for high capacity and better flexibility.